


new jutsu

by byakuyasama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, dubcon if u squint, madara is really horny, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyasama/pseuds/byakuyasama
Summary: tobirama creates a jutsu that turns him female. madara supervises.





	new jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> okok i know but i couldnt help myself

"I guess it worked."

Tobirama vaguely registers the words being spoken as consciousness returns to him, blinking away a foggy haze clouding his vision. A pounding headache throbs in his temple and the albino winces, unable to make sense of the incessant ringing in his ears. Even so, he struggles to regain lucidity, forcing himself to sit up and take in his surroundings, hoping to recall the events that led to him waking in such a state.

Fueled by determination alone, he groans and lifts his torso, finding the movement to be much easier than expected. There's a heavy weight on his chest, but his eyes instead catch on the figure looming over his own, instantly recognizing the coy smirk bearing down at him.

"Madara…" he groans.

Or at least he thinks he does, but the voice is so unfamiliar he nearly jumps with alarm. Much more… high-pitched.

"Easy, Senju. You're fragile like this." And Tobirama can just  _ hear _ the smug grin on his lips.

He's about to snap back, show Madara just how  _ fragile _ he is when he catches the Uchiha's gaze. He's not looking  _ at _ Tobirama. No, his eyes are fixed just below his visage, at his chest, and, hesitantly, Tobirama allows his own pupils to trail down towards the other's focal point.

An exclamation of shock and horror slips past the albino's lips, pupils blown wide as he stares down at a pair of large, pale breasts. Attached to his own naked chest.

Actually, all of him is naked.

And female.

"What… What did you do to me?" he seethes viciously, trembling hands reaching between his thighs, grasping for a familiar object that's  _ not there. _

"This is your own doing." Madara chuckles lowly, and Tobirama thinks he's going to burst a vein. But when dark red eyes narrow, Tobirama has the unfortunate feeling that he may actually be telling the truth. 

Searing pains hammer against his skull and slowly, he puts meaning to what he's told. One look around the room confirms that he is, in fact, within his own private quarters. He staggers to his feet, nearly falling over if not for his firm hold on his desk. Hazy memories of his most recent project, a jutsu development for physical transformation, one to help on undercover missions, return to him alongside a bleak recollection of Hashirama pleading with Madara to watch over Tobirama and ensure he doesn't end up permanently mutated. Though he knows his anija was only acting out of concern, he scowls at the memory, wishing he could have avoided Madara seeing him in such a debauched state.

"It is a shame you were not born the opposite sex. I would have enjoyed your company far more." His words tear Tobirama from his thoughts, the now taller of the two taking a step towards the albino.

Tobirama just clicks his tongue, eyebrow twitching in irritation, but his cheeks are unable to hide his embarrassment as they flush a deep red. "Be gone. I need to figure out how to undo the jutsu."

Unsurprisingly, Madara makes no move towards the exit, instead further closing the gap between himself and Tobirama.

"There is no rush." he replies flatly, a nervous pit now growing heavy in the albino's stomach, "It would be a shame not to… fully explore this form."

Deciding he doesn't want to find out the implications of Madara's proposal, Tobirama moves to grab the jacket hanging loosely over his chair and cover himself, but a much larger hand tightens around his wrist and halts the action.

"Do not cover yourself." Madara asserts firmly, snatching both arms and pressing the smaller form against the wall.

"Stop-- Let me go,  _ Uchiha _ ." he hisses, trying not be startled by how his words more closely resembled a high-pitched squeak than anything remotely threatening.

There's a flash of amusement in Madara's eyes and Tobirama attempts to yank himself free of the iron grasp pinning his wrists. Of course, he knows the attempts are futile. Even without the residual symptoms debilitating him, a result of his body still recovering from the transformation, Tobirama could never successfully overpower Madara. He's sorely reminded of this fact when he feels a certain hardness pressed to his inner thigh. Panic rises in his throat, his slim body desperately trying to squirm free of its powerful confines.

"Do not act hysterical. Or are you now a woman internally as well?" Madara sighs, finding Tobirama's resistance a nuisance above all else. Sitting on the desk chair, he grabs the other by the hips and pulls him onto his lap, hips flush against each other. Small hands push uselessly against his shoulders, trying to put as much distance between the two as possible.

" _ Don't! _ " Tobirama yelps, "Don't touch me!"

Ignoring his protests, Madara's hands wander to the Senju's chest, cupping a full breast in his palm and giving it a light squeeze, admiring the creamy flesh. The way Tobirama squirms in his lap rubbed deliciously against his groin, now completely hard and pressing against his baggy pants. But he can deal with that later.

"This body is exceptional." He praises, rolling a pink nipple to hardness lazily between his two fingers, loving how large and full Tobirama's chest was despite his slender body, "It is a shame you are not like this always."

"Please… stop," Tobirama gasps, trying to bite back a cry, completely unprepared for the new sensitivity of his nipples, "I don't want this."

"You will." Madara says with certainty, closing his lips around a delicate patch of skin on Tobirama's neck and sucking harshly.

Nimble fingers tug roughly at the pink nubs, a jolt of pleasure shooting straight to Tobirama's abdomen like electricity, hot mouth nipping and sucking against his shoulder. Madara pulls back briefly to admire his markings, red and purple bruises blooming across a snow white canvas, before darting his tongue across one nipple, eyes cast upward to carefully watch the other's reaction.

And what a view he's met with. Squirming adorably in is lap, fingers curling into the material of his shirt, Tobirama's cheeks are flushed a deep red mix of shame and arousal, lips parted by quiet, needy whines. Neck and shoulders are littered with hickeys and bite marks, trembling legs spread on either side of Madara's hips. Best of all are the involuntary bodily reactions, the way his hips grind against the thigh beneath them, desperate for any sort of friction, the way tears well in the corner of bright red eyes tell Madara the other is horrified by the dampness pooling at his slick entrance. It's overwhelmingly erotic and Madara finds it difficult to keep things at his current pace.

"Look at you." he scoffs cruelly, one hand sliding to squeeze Tobirama's plump backside, the other nestling between his legs, "Trembling and crying with arousal. You have a whore's body."

Whether or not Tobirama has a response will remain a mystery. A calloused index finger brushes gently against that sensitive nub and he absolutely  _ mewls.  _ Madara's cock twitches at the noise, determined to draw out more cute sounds from his unwilling partner. His fingers stroke more firmly, dipping into that wetness to lubricate his ministrations, careful to watch the Senju's face contort in pleasure, knowing well that he wasn't far from the edge.

"No more…!" Tobirama whimpers, gasping as he loses the fight against his own pleasure. Madara seizes the opportunity, pushing a finger into that slick entrance while the albino is distracted. 

Those pretty, pretty red eyes shoot open in surprise and the Uchiha can't help but activate his sharingan, wanting to catch every detail of the experience. Trembling lips form the beginning of a protest, but Madara is faster, curling his finger inside the other to rub against that rough patch on his inner walls. Tobirama's fingernails dig deep into Madara's broad shoulders, whining and squirming pathetically.

"So tight…" Madara notes in amusement, sliding in a second finger, "It will probably hurt when I enter you."

"No, you can't! Don't!" he protests desperately, eyes wide with panic. Madara pays the pleas no notice, speeding up the movement of his fingers, thumb rubbing small circles against Tobirama's clit as his words quiet in favor of smothering the heat and pleasure burning in his lungs.

It isn't long before Madara feels walls tighten and spasm around his fingers. Tobirama whimpers so cutely as his back arches, eyes clouding over in a lustful haze. His thighs tremble, arousal dripping down the soft skin. He chokes back a pained, shameful sob before slumping against Madara's body, entirely spent. Delirious and recovering from that mind-numbing orgasm, the albino struggles to process what's happening when Madara pulls his cock free from its confines, lifting Tobirama's hips and slowly lowering him onto his length before he can think to protest. Madara is big and Tobirama is in no way prepared for the intrusion, immediately crying out in pain.

"It hurts…!" he gasps, squirming and writhing on Madara's arousal, trying to push against the strong hands holding him in place. There's a beat of silence as his pussy squeezes down tightly, as if trying to force out the throbbing member.

"This body was made to take cock." he responds, as if such a response would somehow ease the pain. But it's hard not to groan as Tobirama's insides squeeze so tightly around him, and he barely gives the other time to adjust before lifting him again and bucking his hips upwards. The action elicits a pained sob from Tobirama whose hands grasp desperately at Madara's shoulders for balance. The Uchiha simply adores the action, making a mental note of how perfectly Tobirama's small body fits on his lap.

"You would make such a perfect mate." Madara smirks, watching Tobirama's perfect cunt clench tightly on his length, "This body was made for breeding."

There's not much he can do but take it, strong hands holding him in place as he's stuffed impossibly full. The sensation is so foreign, having such a large object reach so deep inside him, pushing against his cervix. As the pace continues and his body works to accommodate his girth, pain mingles with toe-curling pleasure. Angling his hips to ram against Tobirama's g-spot, high-pitched whines and mewls fill the room. Madara takes in the view, loving the way Tobirama's tits bounce with each thrust, the soft ' _ oh' _ s and ' _ ah _ 's that fall like a chorus from those pretty lips, as if drunk on cock like some kind of dumb whore.

He gives no warning before pulling out, flipping Tobirama over the table, one hand grabbing his hip, the other pressing his cheek into the desk. 

" _ Wait-- mmf! _ " Tobirama cries out as Madara pushes his cock inside against, watching pink lips spread around his thick girth. There's no time to adjust to this position as he resumes a punishing pace, balls slapping against Tobirama's ass as he continually bottoms out into the squirming form beneath him.

His breasts are pushed against the desk, cheek pressed onto the hard surface by the strong hold on his hair. Held down, violated, vulnerable, Tobirama succumbs to the pleasure, drool running down the corner of his parted lips. Thoughts are incoherent and fuzzy, intoxicated with pleasure and unable to comprehend anything besides the hardness forcing itself inside him.

"I wonder if this body can get pregnant." Madara grunts suddenly, slamming himself back inside that addicting heat.

"No… no, don't…!" Tobirama babbles, snapping back to reality and trying to squirm out from underneath the Uchiha. The motion earns him a slap on the ass, back arching involuntarily as he lets out a wanton mewl, causing a smirk to tug at Madara's lips.

"You could easily produce an heir with this body," he continues, holding the albino down with ease, "Full breasts and wide hips. You were made for this."

Despite his panic, the words only heighten his arousal, fight leaving his body as he surrenders himself to instinct. Tobirama can tell Madara is close, quiet grunts escaping past usually silent lips, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Without thinking, he moves a shaking hand between his lips, massaging that sweet bud, desperate to find his release with the knowledge that Madara is entirely focused on his own pleasure at this point. It doesn't take long either, the heat pooling in his abdomen becoming impossible to bear. His walls clench even tighter around Madara's cock, and the two chase their orgasms together, the Uchiha holding him down and finishing deep inside despite the other's protest. Continuing his thrusts until milked entirely dry, confident he's emptied himself completely within those tight walls, Madara withdraws.

Cum drips from Tobirama's sore, used cunt, his pale thighs red from abuse. Madara easily picks him up, limbs unresponsive and useless like a ragdoll as he leans entirely against his sturdy form.

"Surely, you do not think we are finished." he smirks, and lifts the Senju from the desk with ease.

Tobirama no longer even wishes to resist.  
  
  



End file.
